


Romellura one shot

by Mikeefi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeefi/pseuds/Mikeefi
Summary: yeah so basically this is just a test there isnt any real content its just kinda a fluffy one shot i suppose





	Romellura one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is just a test cos its my first post.

Romelle lay awake staring at the dull grey ceiling. Oh what she would do to be cuddled up to Allura right now, but Romelle was to scared to go over to her room. It was only across the hallway but Romelle was new to relationships, to romance. She tossed and turned all night, unable to get comfortable. It was too cold, too dark.

When the artificial daylight finally started to brighten up her room, making the plain white walls shimmer, she sat up. Walking over to a wall mirror Romelle grabbed a slim bottle of concealer. It had been a lifesaver, she had found it in her bathroom accompanied by various other colors of the same bottle. She quickly put it on, hiding the dark bags under her eyes. Just as she set down the container, the door whistled open.

"Romelle, hello. How did you sleep tonight?" Allura asked, running over to Romelle and wrapping her arms around her.

Romelle was startled by the sudden embrace "Hey. Uh I slept... fine. How about you 'Lura?"

"Mmm, I slept fine but I don't believe you. You sound tired."

"Well what if I just woke up?" Romelle turns around in Allura's arms.

"What if you never slept at all?"

Allura leads Romelle back to her bed and shoves her onto it.

"Allura! Rude, and ok maybe I didn't sleep last night. So what?"

"That isn't good for you you know. Your gonna get some sleep before we have breakfast." Allura crawled over Romelle and snuggled into the crook of her neck.

"Finnneeeee"

**Author's Note:**

> and thats the end because im heccin tired


End file.
